Warfare
by cnan-ayam-chan
Summary: Peperangan antara yang berkuasa dengan para pemberontak kudeta yang ingin terbebas dari belenggu ketamakan raja mereka. pembalasan dendam klain Seirin yang hilang 20 tahun lalu untuk merebut tahta yang telah disalah gunakan oleh sang Maha Raja dari klain Rakuzan. Tak lupa ada kisah cinta terlarang diantara kedua kubu yang bersetu. AkaKuro, peperangan abal-abal, jaman Senggoku.


_Aku hanya ingin mengubah dunia yang busuk ini bersama mu_

_Boleh'kah seperti itu?_

_Kau dan aku tahu kenyataannya bahwa kita ini dibagian yang berbeda._

_Tujuan kita berbeda._

_Kepercayaan kita berbeda._

_Jalan kita berbeda._

_Kita hanya beusaha saling memburu diantara selimut malam berpendar rembulan._

_Mana yang lebih kuat dan mana yang lebih lemah._

_Tetapi…_

_Hanya dua hal yang dapat menyatukan kita, kau tahu?_

_Peperangan dan kasihsayang._

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: **OOC, yang pasti Typo (selalu), alur cepat, Canon, bahasa acak-acakan semaunya Author makeknya #digebukingurubahasaIndonesia, aneh (pastinya), shounen-ai, sejarah buat sendiri, abal-abal, etc.

**Ranting: **M- buat jaga-jaga untuk kedepannya.

Beberapa plot emang aneh, Author udah nyoba memperbaiki, tapi ya tetep aja terlihat aneh, dan ada kata-kata yang mungkin rada-rada, _gomen_, cerita ini saya mengambil tema jaman senggoku dan sebangsanya, setelah baca novel 'Minamoto no Yoritomo' saya terispirasi deh, beberapa kialimat saya kutip dari novelnya.

Karena saya Author yang labil sehingga tulisan acak adul, mohon dimaklumin ya~

**~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Suara gemuruh langkah kaki kuda yang dipacu beberapa tentara berbaju zirah diantara gelapnya malam yang diselimuti kabut tipis hingga menutupi cahaya sang bulan. Suara nafas mereka memburu menggema disetiap sudut hutan. Baju zirah mereka sudah robek dimana-mana bahkan ada yang hanya memakai setelan baju tibis dan berlumuran darah, entah itu darah mereka atau darah lawan.

Wajah mereka pun terlihat kotor dan memaksa mata agar tetap terjaga. Lelah, lelah fisik maupun mental yang mereka rasakan setelah melewati peperangan kecil namun terasa sangat panjang beberapa jam sebelumnya, ditambah lagi dinginnya angin musim gugur yang menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Seharusnya sekarang mereka sudah pulang dengan membawa berita kemenangan lalu bersantai berpesta ditemani berbotol-botol _sake_ dan _geisha_ sampai pagi atau bersenda gurau bersama keluarga sembari menceritakan pengalaman mereka saat berperang tadi.

Tapi naas, musuh mereka kabur ke dalam hutan dan pimpinan mereka yang terlalu serius atau bersemangat untuk memenggal kepala klain musuh. Klain yang sudah musnah hampir dua puluh tahun lalu yang tiba-tiba melakukan serangan di Paviliun Barat yang sekarang tinggal arang.

Dibawah seorang komando beberapa personil mulai berpencar dengan membawa beberapa buah obor untuk menerangi jalan yang begitu gelap.

"Kalian semua berpencar lah menjadi tiga bagian! Carilah orang busuk klain Seirin hidup atau mati dan serahkanlah di Paviliun Utara istana klain Rakuzan!"

"BAIK!"

Derap langkah kuda yang bising mulai menjauh meninggalkan sang jendral dan dua pengawal yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kalian berdua!" panggilnya sakartis seperti biasa.

"Ya tuan?"

"Pergilah ke Paviliun Utara dan kabarkan bahwa beberapa mangsa kita kabur ke hutan!"

"Bagaimana dengan tuan?"

"Aku akan ikut mencari!"

"Baik tuan!"

Setelah bawahannya pergi meninggalkannya hingga suasana menjadi sepi senyap dan hanya terdengar deru napas kudanya yang gagah berwarna coklat tua yang terengah-enah.

Ia pacu kudanya perlalan menuju arah yang tak dilewati bawahannya. Ia melihat sekitarnya yang minim pencahayaan. Tak ada yang istimewa selain batang pohon yang mulai merangas dan beberapa makhluk malam yang melihatnya dengan mata menyala.

"Ugh...!" rintihnya merasakan nyeri teramat sangat diperutnya yang tergores pedang sewaktu berperang tadi. Dan sialnya luka goresan itu cukup dalam.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar menahan sakit ia ambil topi besinya yang berat dan menyentakannya ditanah, begitu pula baju zirah yang hampir tak berbentuk. Seketika saja tubuhnya langsung menggigil hebat akibat serangan udara dingin yang menusuk.

"Apakah aku harus kembali?" tanyanya lirih mengingat ada luka menganga diperutnya.

"Tidak..." tolaknya "Aku... aku takut ayahanda akan..." ia tatap telapak tangan yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dan mengeluarkan bau anyir dengan nanar.

"Bodoh!"

Ia mengadah wajahnya kelangit melihat awan-awan dan kabut yang mulai menghilang menampakan bulan purnama nan elok dibaliknya. Tanpa ia sadari ada cairan hangat mengalir dari kedua mata turun membasahi wajahnya yang lelah.

"Ayahanda... aku..."

* * *

Beberapa jam yang lalu.

Disekitar gunung Kurama.

18 Oktober 1347.

Suara nyaring terdengar diarea basah yang dahulunya adalah sebuah pematang hijau dengan sungai kecil mengalir di tengahnya. Pedang dan _naginata_ saling diadu dengan suara yang mengerikan memperlihatkan siapa yang paling kuat diantara kedua kubu. Tak lupa suara rintihan dan jeritan yang menggema menambah semangat atau bukti mereka telah kehilangan kawan dimedan perang.

Darah dan keringat bercucuran membasahi pakaian kebangaan. begitu pula rumputan hijau yang terkena imbas mencicipi darah kekalahan bagi yang mati. Satu-persatu para tentara mulai berguguran meninggalkan keluarga dan kawan yang masih berjuang. Sedih rasanya memikirkan seseorang yang menunggu kepulangan dibawah pohon sakura yang belum bermusim sambil menggendong anak kecil yang menangis menunggu kepulangan ayah mereka. Atau seseorang yang sedang membaca sutra Budha dengan derai air mata kecemasan.

"Mundur! Mundur! Mundur!" Seru salah satu pasukan dari atas tebing memperingatkan kawan-kawannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa.

Mereka benar-benar terdesak. Bagaimana tidak. Dengan jumlah tentara satu banding sepuluh. Klain Seirin harus mengakui kehebatan lawan mereka. Mungkin sang dewa murka karena mereka terlalu sombong atas kemenangan mereka merubuhkan Paviliun Barat klain Rakuzan tadi malam.

"Paduka cepatlah pergi! biar hamba yang menahan mereka!"

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? sebagai pimpinan mereka, saya harus berjuang bersama mereka!"

"Tapi ini sangat genting Paduka! bagaimana jika anda mati disini? siapa yang akan memimpin kudeta dan memimpin negri kita yang sudah busuk akibat si keparat raja klain Rakuzan itu?!"

Ia menghela napas panjang menyerah akan kenyataan bahwa ia harus pergi seperti pengecut yang merelakan bawahan setianya mati demi dirinya yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

Main perintah untuk melawan musuh yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui bahwa mereka sangat lah kuat dengan pasukan berbaju zirah berbendera hitam itu. Bertapa bodohnya ia.

Ia merasa sedang mempermaikan nyawa seseorang, mempermainkan kepercayaan mereka.

Lantas ia harus bagaimana?!

Mana ada peperangan yang tidak memakan korban.

Negri ini sudah mulai membusuk di bawah kekuasaan raja Rakuzan. Ah itu terlalu menyanjungnya yang selalu menelantarkan rakyatnya demi kepentingan diri tepatnya si keparat brengsek Rakuzan no Akashi Katamura.

"Padula pergilah bersama Kagami-_san_ ke hutan Kurama!" seru salah satu petinggi klain Seirin ditengah peperangan kepada pangeran klain Seirin sekaligus pemimpin mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga-_san_?!" menangkis serangan lawan lalu menebasnya hingga rubuh.

"Bila saya selamat dalam peperangan ini, saya berjanji akan menyusul anda." jawabnya dengan nada sedih yang ia sembunyikan dalam tawa kecil yang menyakitkan.

"Hyuuga-_san_ bila anda tidak kembali saya berjanji akan membacakan 300 sutra Budha setiap pagi..." menahan tangis sembari menggengam erat pedangnya yang mulai tumpul. "... bila jasad anda tidak diketemukan saya berjanji akan selalu membakar dupa dialtar setiap malam hingga bulan meninggi."

Salah satu orang kepercayaannya: Hyuuga Junpei hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Paduka mendoakan saya mati dahulu disini?"

Menggeleng lemah "Kalau begitu temui saya di Edo setelah peperangan ini selesai bulan depan saat bulan bersinar sempurna dikediaman saya!"

"Baikalah, saya juga akan memberikan perintah itu kepada yang lain."

Sang pangeran memacu kuda putihnya menjauh dari Hyuuga ke arah hutan bersama beberapa personil.

Setelah melihat tuannya pergi dan merasa bahwa beliau aman Hyuuga mulai mengarah kudanya ke arah lawan sambil berteriak lantang menambah semangatnya yang sebelumnya tampak surut.

Ia harus menghalangi musuh agar tidak mengejar pangeran bersama beberapa pasukan yang masih tinggal. Tapi naas jumlah mereka terlalu banyak.

"Jangan sampai lolos!" seru petinggi Rakuzan sembari mengacungkan pedang ke atas mengarahkan pasukannya untuk mengejar ke hutan.

'Sial!' runtuknya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal.

'Mereka terlalu banyak!'

Pasukan Rakuzan serempak mengejar bagaikan gumpalan hitam, namun dipanah oleh beberapa orang dari pihak Seirin dari atas tebing. Lantaran banyak yang mati , barisan depan merangkak menghindar hujan panah. Begitu berhenti mereka pun bangkit mengejar.

* * *

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya pangeran beberapa kali kepada Kagami yang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan suara amat cemas.

Pria berbadan besar itu hanya menggeleng "Sepertinya mereka masih berjuang dibarisan belakang."

Untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan pasukannya yang masih tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Ia menoleh kebelakang, beberapa pengawalnya masih setia berada di belakang dengan wajah lusuh namun bersemangat begitupula Kagami Taiga yang menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia baik-baik saja.

Untuk sesaat ia biasa bernafas lega.

Sampai dipedalaman gunung Kurama, dengan melihat hasil kekalah perang mereka, salah satu petinggi Seirin yang ikut dalam penyelamatan pangeran, Izuki Shun mengusulkan, "Dengan begitu banyak musuh yang mengejar, dimana pun kita bersembunyi akan ditemukan musuh dengan sangat mudah. Kesetiaan kita pada Paduka sangat berharga. Tapi bukan lebih baik kita berpencar demi keselamatan Paduka?"

Kagami mengerutukan gigi-giginya tak setuju lalu menatap punggung tuannya yang sedari tadi tak bergeming mendengar usulan Izuki.

"Baiklah" ucapnya lirih tampa menoleh kebelakang takut memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Mereka tampak tersentak bukan main. Wajahah Kagami memerah kesal. Ingin rasanya ia protes, tapi apa daya ini keputusan tuannya.

Tak ada yang membantah. Setiap muka bersedih bercampur marah. Menggigit bibir dengan penyesalan atas kekalahan dalam perang, mereka menahan air mata dan rasa teriris didada.

Dengan suara bergetar, hampir berubah menjadi tangisan, sang pangeran menguatkan diri lalu berkata "Supaya perpisahan ini akan menjadi keberuntungan, mari kita berpisah disini..." menarik nafas panjang guna menenangkan diri lalu dihembuskannya perlahan. "... ini bukan akhir segalanya. Makadari itu saya meminta kalian untuk singgah ke kediaman saya di Edo sebulan mendatang malam hari untuk merancang stategi untuk memukul balik lawan."

Seseorang menangis tersedu-sesu secara terbuka. Sejenak, mereka semua menempelkan sikunya ke muka menyeka air mata yang mulai membanjiri wajah.

Sang Seirin muda itu merasa kekalahan ini tanggung jawabnya. Ia terlalu naif dan percaya diri untuk menggulingkan tahta raja.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang tersenyum dengan tulus lalu mengangguk "Saya akan baik-baik saja. Saya berjanji."

Dengan terpaksa mereka meninggalkannya walau berat hati.

Tinggalah ia, Kagami dan Izuki yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Izuki-_san_ boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Iya Paduka."

"Tolong susul Hyuuga-_san_. saya mulai khawatir tentangnya."

Izuki hanya mengangguk.

"Gunakan jalan memutar guna engkau tak diserang pihak musuh dan lepaslah baju zirah mu agar tak dikenali mereka."

Izuki memohondiri, mengurangi kecepatan kudanya lalu berputar arah membelakangi rekanya yang masih setia mendampingi pangeran.

"Kagami-_san_!"

"Iya Paduka?"

"Pergilah!"

"APA?!"

"Pergilah!"

"Maksud Paduka apa? Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Paduka sendiri!"

"Pergilah ke klain Kaijo dan mintalah bantuan ke mereka!"

"Tapi..."

"Kau tahu mereka satu-satunya harapan kita. Meraka sekutu yang berharga."

Kagami tampak menunduk kesal menggenggam tali kekang kudanya erat hingga tangannya tampak kemerahan.

"Beritahu mereka tentang pertemuan kita yang sudah saya beritahu tadi."

Kagami mendesah kesal bercampur kecewa.

"Saya percaya padamu Kagami-_san_."

Setelah berfikir cukup lama akhirnya Kagami menyanggupi dengan syarat tuannya itu harus kembali dengan utuh bukan penggalan kepalanya yang pertanda kekalahan.

Sekarang tinggalah dia sendiri.

"Apakah keputusan hambamu tepat?"

* * *

Jendral yang merangkap putra Rakuzan no Akashi Katamura itu berjalan perlahan diatas pelana kudanya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi kekurangan darah akibat luka yang menganga ditubuhnya, ditambah dingin yang menusuk. Nafasnya terengah-engah, bibirnya kering memutih, matanya berkantung kelelahan. Teragis memang melihat kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang bangsawan yang sekarang tanpak begitu menderita.

Ia mengarahkan kudanya asal, matanya terlalu lelah untuk melihat, otot-ototnya kaku kedinginan, ia pun terlihat seperti makhluk setengah hidup yang mengendarai kuda.

Ah, mungkin ini akhir hidupnya sebagai seseorang yang tak berguna bagi ayahandanya yang berusaha agar tak dibencinya.

Toh, bila ia mati ayahanda tidak akan memikirkannya.

Ia merasa dikucilkan, tak dianggap.

Andai saja waktu itu ia mati bersama ibunda menuju sang khalik. Mungkin ia tak akan menderita seperti ini.

Ibunya yang amat ia cintai lebih dari siapapun itu mati terbakar karena klain menjijikan Seirin yang membakar habis istana yang ibunda tempati.

Dampak kematian Ibundanya tak cuma dirasakan olehnya, tapi oleh ayahandanya juga. Ia mulai berubah dengan mengacuhkan segala hal dan hanya mementingkan dirinya.

Melampiaskan kerinduan dan kesedihan dengan mengadakan pesta yang hampir setiap hari ditemani berliter-liter _sake_ dan dikelilingi para _geisha_ yang cantik.

Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, ia tak pernah dianggap anak olehnya dan hampir saja diputus tali persaudaraannya.

Untuk menghindari ayahandanya dan membuktikan bahwa ia mampu, ia memilih jalan militer. Awalnya ia hanya mengancam ayahandanya bila ia masuk militer dan berharap dicegah oleh beliau. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? hanya dengusan geli dan senyuman mengejek "Terserah kau saja" tanggapnya tak mau tahu.

Ia tak akan melupakan hari itu. Tak akan melupakan wajah ayahandanya yang begitu menyakitkan.

Ah, dadanya terasa ngilu sejenak dan kenapa mata ini terasa amat panas?

Ia ingin diakui ayahandanya, ia ingin dicintai lagi layaknya seorang anak. Untuk itu ia akan memenggal kepala keluarga klain Seirin dan membawanya ke hadapan ayahandanya.

Karena itulah ia harus bertahan dari cobaan ini...

Seperti wasiat ibundanya sebelum beliau wafat dengan menggenaskan.

_SREK! SREK! SREK!_

Ia menghentikan laju kudanya mendengar ada suara berisik dari sesemakan di depannya. 'Beruang kah?' dengan amat hati-hati ia mengambil anak panah dipunggungnya dan ancang-ancang menembaknya ke arah sesemakan itu.

Menarik tali busur perlahan hampir menyentuh wajah, ia tahan napasnya berkonsentrasi.

'Itu dia!'

Syuuut!

BRAK!

"Akh!"

Ia tersentak saat mendengar bahwa itu suara manusia bukan beruang, dengan cepat ia turun dari kudanya lalu menghampirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik..." mata _heteroctom_nya melotot tajam melihat baju zirah yang ia kenal sebagai seragam klain Seirin, seketika darahnya terasa mendidih termakan amarah.

Tak segan-segan ia arahkan pedangnya dengan ujung sedikit menggores leher mangsanya. "Lemaskan topi besi mu keparat!" katanya dengan nada rendah sakartis.

Orang di depannya hanya diam membisu karena terlalu terkejut akan tindakan orang bersurai merah yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku bilang lepaslan topi besi mu keparat Seirin!" sambil mendekatkan wajahnya mencari tahu sosok wajah yang membuat di balik topi besi berwarna perak itu.

Jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang, emosinya membuncah marah, ia tak sabar untuk menggorok si manusia laknat ini.

Dengan kasar ia copot paksa topi besi perak itu dan menyetakannya ke tanah.

"Kau...!"

**TBC**

* * *

Saya buat ini disela-sela kesibukan saya sebagai pengurus kelas menjelang ultah sekolah (ceilah).

Beneran saya gak bo'ong (v) tiap hari saya pulang jam setengah enam dan hari minggu untuk malas-malasan sambil baca doujinshi *piip* harus tertunda karena saya DIPAKSA sama ketua kelas yang menurut saya BAKA untuk masuk sekolah.

Udah begitu bentar lagi UTS, dan saya dapet getahnya kurikulum 2013 yaitu ujian ESSAY semua, memang masa SMA yang suram #_gloom_

Capeeeeekk~~! #nangis #guling-guling

Sekian curcol saya yang gak penting ini, karena itu disarankan untuk DILUPAKAN rancauan diatas, OK!

Minna-_san_ kan baik hati jadinya minta saran dan kritikannya ya~~~

Ohya, saya juga minta saran untuk kelanjutanya, ide udah buntu ih #digampar


End file.
